


Electric Blue

by jcrycolr3wradc



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Female Crona, Modeling, real life AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid has fallen in love with the world's most beautiful woman. Now he'll he able to show her. (Done for a friend's 18th birthday. NSFW, female Crona. Beta'd by dollypopup.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Blue

So this is a supermodel AU, for Dani’s birthday! Happy 18th!

//////

_My mother will be gone for two days. Meet me here?_

/////

Kid stared at the note, heart thumping in his chest. Crona had dropped it on his desk then smoothly glided away, her strut practiced to perfection.  Her every footstep fell behind the other and her hips swung to an imaginary beat.

Even off the walkway, Crona was an absolute professional. It was one of the many things Kid admired about her.

Crona Gorgon: Kid could have gone up to any person on the street and they would know the model’s name. Vogue, Glamour, Time and Lucky. Crona had become a darling of the fashion industry for her six foot height, big blue eyes and the striking color of her hair: the very lightest strawberry blonde, thick and shiny.

She had also developed a reputation as being extremely shy and kind to everyone she met. Six months ago, a fellow model had twisted her knee when her shoe strap came undone and she took a swan dive into the photography pit. Without think Crona had immediately stopped and gotten off the runway to help the girl up and stopped the photographers from mobbing her. For weeks the magazines had questioned her about it: “What do you think you were doing, stopping the show like that?” Crona had told them all the same thing, “It was the human thing to do. Contessa was hurt, she needed help.”

Kid wished he could tell them the whole truth: Contessa was horrible to work with, and her handlers were even worse. He had never managed a full shoot with her, even if she was beautiful. Bossy and vain, she was every terrible stereotype of the profession. She had asked him on a date and when Kid turned her down, she’d never wanted to work with him since. Even worse, he knew the hell Crona had caught from her mother and manager for stopping the shoot.

Medusa kept Crona on a short and tight leash. She refused to let Crona live alone and personally oversaw every shoot Crona was at. She hovered over her daughter constantly, always making tiny comments about her daughter’s appearance, never satisfied, even though Crona was the most beautiful thing Kid had ever seen in his entire life. She alone was what made him endure the days of taking overly exposed and boring photographs of woman with too much makeup and bad attitudes.

Through the camera he had seen parts of Crona that he didn’t think anyone else had ever seen. Her light blue eyes were deep and changing as the primordial seas, still young and fresh. She rarely looked directly at you, but when she did it was as if you were an open book for her perusal. Her cheeks had the faintest blush, and when she genuinely smiled two small dimples appeared in her cheeks. He smoothed his hand over her hand written note, tracing the letters.

Kid had fallen in love with the world’s most beautiful woman, and now he was going to have the chance to show her.  

~x~x~

The snow was piling up outside. Kid waited in the empty shooting studio, the dim golden lights barely illuminating a pathway between camera equipment and desks. He kept his hands in his pockets, still cold from the walk back to work. He wasn’t sure when exactly Crona wanted to meet him but Kid wasn’t going to risk missing her. The studio looked so different when the place was dark. He sat down at his desk and took out his phone. Liz and Patti had a vague idea of where he was but he asked them not to get contact unless it was absolutely necessary.

Kid watched as the minutes ticked by, his heart making his rib cage rattle.

He wanted this. He wanted this to go well.

The sound of the door opening finally jerked Kid out of his thoughts. He turned and watched as someone walked into the room. He held his breath, his hands starting to sweat. Crona’s shape appeared from the darkness.

“K-Kid? Is that you?” she whispered, approaching slowly.

“Yes. I’m alone.”

Her eyes were dilated in the darkness and the flush from the cold looked like something else altogether.

“I’m glad you came. So glad.” She stopped about an arm's length away from Kid, smiling. Her dimples were going to be the death of him.

Kid nodded, throat dry. “I wouldn’t have missed you for the world, Crona.” She blushed and looked down at their feet. After a moment she shyly held out a hand for him to take.

“Come on. There’s a taxi outside. Let’s go.”

Kid took her warm and soft hand in his.

~x~x~

Crona hadn’t let go of his hand since he took it in the studio. Her grasp was tight and secure around his hand. The taxi was hot but Kid sat close to her, letting the outside of their knees and thighs rub together. He rubbed his thumb over her hand, tracing over her skin.

He knew he might only have this, these few and precious moments with her and Kid wasn’t going to waste a single one.

The taxi stopped on Park Avenue, outside of an apartment high rise. Crona handed him cash and pulled Kid out of the cab. She nodded to the door man and handed him another fifty.

“People talk,” she said softly after they got into the lobby. “It’s hard to have privacy without paying for it.” Kid squeezed her hand as they entered the empty elevator.

“I know. But you can trust me.” Crona’s eyes were clear and blue as the summer sky when she told him, “I know. That’s why I love you.”

Kid’s head spun and all of the breath was gone from his lungs. He was floating, flying and the only thing that kept him on earth was Crona’s hand in his. She blushed, but smiled at him. Kid could feel his own face becoming red as he reached out to touch her cheek. They both jumped when the elevator dinged and doors opened to the 90th floor. There was a polished marble floor that led straight to a door .

“Come on, I want you to see my home.”

She unlocked the smooth mahogany door and pulled Kid through.

It was dark and cool in the penthouse apartment, but the ten foot windows let in the lights from the city and Kid could see the smooth marble countertops in the dusty light. Crona flicked the lights on and hung her jacket on the back of the door.

“Please, sit down. I have food,” she said quietly, taking his coat as well.

“What is this place?” Kid sat at the kitchen island, watching as she padded across to the steel refrigerator. His hand tighten on his thigh when she bent over, short black pencil skirt adhering to her thighs and riding up slightly. What Kid had originally thought were black tights, were lacy thigh highs with just a hint of straps. Crona had come prepared then.

“It’s mine. One of the few things that just belongs to me.” Crona stood up, much to Kid’s disappointment. “Would you mind if we stay in? I can make pasta.”

Kid quirked an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you cooked.” Crona smiled shyly.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me yet, Kid.”

~x~x~

Crona’s couch was obscenely comfortable. Usually Kid would have had an issue with eating outside of the kitchen, but Crona talked him into it by lighting the fireplace and sitting on the couch, feet tucked under her and batting those big blue eyes at him, with a bottle of white wine placed gently on the crystal coffee table.

She was going to be the death of him, Kid just knew it.

However, she could cook, and was kind and gentle and beautiful beyond words, so Kid thought he would at least die happily.

“You never said it back,” Crona remarked quietly, setting down her wine glass on a coaster. “D-do you not feel the same way? B-because I-I thought-”

“Crona.” Kid gently took her chin in his hand. Her skin was so soft. “I, you.” Kid stopped and started over. “You are the most incredible person I have ever met. Your kindness towards others leaves me breathless, your patience and loving nature makes the room light up when you are in it and even my worst days are made better by knowing that you are in the world.” Kid watched as her eyes slowly teared up, overcome by his words.

“Crona, of course I love you,” he whispered and hugged her.

“Oh Kid.” She buried her face in his neck and Kid felt her tears slowly soak the collar of his shirt. “You make it all worth it. Mother, the magazines, the paparazzi, everything. I’ll do it forever so long as I could see you everyday.” She turned her face and Kid leaned back to see. Her eyes were a little red but she was smiling. “Kiss me, please?” Crona asked and Kid didn’t need to be asked twice.

So slow, so warm. Her lips were as soft as the rest of her and Crona moaned, bringing her arms around to clutch at his shoulders and back. Kid deepened the kiss, pressing more firmly and trying to nip at her top lip. She whimpered and opened to him. He entered gratefully, carefully swirling around her tongue and stroking the inside of her lower lip before pulling away.

Crona panted, eyes darkening the same way they’d looked in the studio. Her blush was just as pretty, too.

“Crona.” His voice was gruff with want and wine. She sighed, leaning back into the couch and Kid followed her down, kissing her cheeks and mouth teasingly.

“Don’t,” she whined quietly, reaching for his mouth. “I want your kisses, please, again?” she begged. Kid smiled and their lips moved together again, meshing together in joy. He thought about all of the hours he had spent wishing to do this very action to Crona. Wondering what her mouth would feel like against his and longing to run his hands over her. He let them follow the same path as in his imagination. Down her back, over her thighs and back up to her face to cradle her gently.

Crona broke the kiss to gasp in air, shivering against him. She sat up a little to start fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. She looked up at him through his lashes and Kid could feel the low coil of heat in his stomach.

He took a deep breath, trying to focus. “Crona.” He grabbed her hands off his shirt, “We’re moving quickly but I know Medusa will be back by tomorrow night, and please, I just want to make love to you even if it’s only the once.” Her eyes teared up again, reminded about how short their tryst might be, but Crona nodded.

“Yes. I want you, too, Kid.” She leaned in closer, kissing his cheek and twisting to whisper in his ear. “Make me forget this might be the only time.”

Kid was quiet as he slipped his arms around her, hugging Crona tightly to him, feeling every fragile bone pressed to him, even through their clothing.

“Where is your bedroom?”

~x~x~

Her king sized bed faced the the wide windows, looking out over the snowy New York city skyline. However Kid did not notice or care at the moment. His entire being was bent towards Crona, every part of him wanting and wild for her.

She sighed as he delicately peeled her silk blouse off her shoulders, letting it drop to the end of the bed. The air was still cool but Crona was hot and Kid felt like he was going to burn himself on her smooth skin as he ran his fingers over the boundary between flesh and satin. She sighed and lazily raised her arms over her head, grabbing one silk clad pillow.

“Oh Kid. What are you doing to me?” She moaned, covering her face. Kid smiled and removed the pillow, tucking it tenderly under her head. He kissed her mouth softly and stoked his thumbs over her high cheekbones.

“Just relax.” KId moved down her face slowly, kissing her cheeks and under her jaw. Her quiet moans and whimpers gave away all of her sensitivities. She hissed when he mouthed over the delicate shell of her ear and when he nipped at the pulse point on her neck, her legs thrashed in the bed sheets. His heart hammered away while he sucked and marked the skin over her collarbone.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Kid confessed, smoothing his hands over her sides and grabbing at her skirt, wanting it off already. “I’m always so jealous of all of those people who get to see so much of you, and yet don’t have the faintest idea of what you are like. Your eyes follow me everywhere. Every magazine stand and subway tunnel, it’s always you.” Crona tilted her hips up, letting him slide the skirt off, revealing her black garter belt, panties and thigh highs, inch by torturous inch. Her lacy garter belt was already damp from sweat. Kid moaned softly, rubbing his hands over the delicate material. She giggled, squirming at his touch, eyes foggy from amazement and arousal.

“I-I wish I could have you all to myself,” he confessed quietly, staring down at her. Crona smiled sadly and pressed their hands together.

“Tonight, you do,” she whispered back. “Take off your shirt? You already have me naked.”

Kid smirked, snapping one of the suspenders on her thigh, making her jump.

“Not quite yet.” Crona shivered in anticipation, watching hungrily as he quickly stripped his shirt and pants off, leaving Kid in just his boxers. He blushed as she openly stared at his obvious erection. When she reached for him however, he backed up, teasingly.

“Ah ah, I intend to take my time with you, darling.” He pushed her back down into the bedding. “You said you wanted me to make you forget? If that’s what you want, Crona, then I’m here for you.” Crona’s breath stuttered, her eyes going wide as she watched him gently kiss his way down her belly, covering every part of her skin with his lips. He felt goosebumps rise over her skin when he traced his tongue around her bellybutton, dipping it in and then trailing it down till he came to the garter belt.

Kid paused and Crona held her breath, waiting.

“This is beautiful, Crona.” He moved a hand around, under the small of her back to undo the hooks.

“It’s french. A designer sent it to me. I’ve never worn it before.” Her voice was so breathy that her statement practically evaporated by the end. He kissed the faint outlines the lace had left in her skin then began to slowly remove it. Crona whimpered as he dragged the lace over one leg, then over the other, every brush of the material making her hyper sensitive.

She clawed at the sheets when Kid continued, kissing her tender hip bones. One hand kept her still, lying across her stomach and the other dipped between her legs. Crona gasped when Kid’s fingers began tracing the outline of the fabric, circling closer and closer to her clit. He watched as her legs relaxed over the sheets, spreading slightly, letting him get better access. He rested his head on her hip, listening to her breathy moans as he continued to tease, just gently rubbing the outside of fabric.

“God! Kid just take them off, please!” Crona finally begged, fisting the sheets in her hand. As much as he wanted to keep watching her incredible reactions to his delicate massage, Kid wanted something else much more. He slowly removed the interfering article of clothing. Crona sighed when cool air hit her warm flesh and her hips flexed in want. It was too much for Kid, who could feel the way his own desire was starting to boil over. The panties went to the other piled clothing and Kid went back to in between her thighs, looking up at her.

With just the black thigh highs and bra on, Crona made a gorgeous picture against the white bedding. However now he had a dilemma, to kiss his way back up to her breasts and remove her bra or take advantage of how warm and wet she was right now?

Both, Kid decided.

Crona squealed when his wet tongue lapped over her clit, shocking her. Kid smirked and repeated the action. She was already wet and Kid moaned softly at tasting her. Her entire body squirmed against the sensations and her chest rose and fell rapidly. The wetness on the inside of her thighs slowly increased as Kid kept his mouth moving over her labia, gently tracing the folds and just brushing the inside of her passage with his tongue. When he pulled back, Crona was shaking and she whimpered, thrusting her hips, trying to get his mouth back on her.

“Crona, you’re beautiful.” He said breathlessly, brushing a finger down her stomach.

“Kid, oh god.” Her face was bright red and the blush trailed all the way down the front of her body.

He crawled back up to her mouth and his breath was lost as she grabbed him and desperately pushed her mouth to his. Their tongues sensually twisted together. Her breath was sweet and filled Kid’s senses until his head swam.

His hands struggled to get the bra off, patience wearing thin. The hook came undone and Kid had to restrain himself from simply throwing it across the room. She groaned into the kiss, pressing her soft breasts into his bare chest. He broke away, taking his hands off her shoulders to trail across the top of her perfect breasts.

Crona bit her lip in desperation, waiting for Kid to move on, waiting for more of his gentle and sure touch on her skin, wanting those nimble fingers to move across her nipples, already hard from the cool air. He finally did, nibbling at the rosy skin of her neck while his fingers delicately pinched and rubbed, making Crona squirm on the bed. He worked back down her throat and took one light pink nipple in his mouth. He gently trapped the nub between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue. She was panting and her head rolled back and forth on the pillow, hair going everywhere. Her lower lip was bitten and swollen.  

“Please, please Kid. I can’t take it anymore. I need you, oh god please.” Kid shifted as well, erection throbbing, and still trapped in his confining boxers.

“Oh-okay. Where are your condoms?” he panted into her ear.

“B-bottom drawer, o-on the the left. Hurry, hurry.”                      

Kid fumbled for the drawer, his hand landing on the cool foil wrapper. Before he could open it however, Crona grabbed it from his hand.   She sat up, and slowly peeled the wrapper away, blue eyes fixed on his face. Kid was pinned, helpless as she trailed her blue gaze down his body landing on his boxers. He blushed as his erection gave an embarrassing twitch. Crona’s breath hitched and she trailed a hand down to wrap around the hem of his underwear. In one smooth move she tugged them down until Kid could kick them off the rest of the way. His penis bobbed in the cool air, hard and flushed. Crona moaned and tilted forward until her forehead met the junction of Kid’s neck and shoulder, looking down his body. He ran his hands down her back, and stopped, cupping her ass in his hands.

Crona moaned again and started slowly, slowly rolling the condom on to him while Kid breathed through his nose, gently massaging her ass and trying to distract himself. He needed to be inside her, feel her surround him while he came. When she was finally done, Kid pushed her back into the bed. Her long legs naturally sprawled out onto the sheets, knees akimbo and slightly up.

“I’m so ready for you,” she whispered and Kid though his heart was about to beat out of his chest. He half fell, half crawled on top of her. Their kissing had taken on a desperate edge, now so close to what they both wanted, both needed to happen.

Crona broke the kiss and tilted her head back, eyes closed. Kid watched her face hungrily as he gently guided the tip of his cock to her entrance. She squirmed, biting her lips and pressing them together.                                        

Slowly he pressed into her, her hot channel gripping him tightly. Kid’s hands clenched the sheets next to ribs. It was only when he bottomed out that Kid remembered to breathe. Crona was gasping unsteadily, each breath hitching.

“C-Crona. Breath darling, I’ve got you.” He brushed a bang away from her face, and listen to her gulp in air.

“Oh god, Kid. It’s-, y-you, I-I can’t!” She tried thrusting her hips back onto him, the intensity of being filled overwhelming her. “Please oh please move!”

He slowly drew back out, then back in at the same pace. Over and over, Kid fucked her, watching Crona twitch and spasm around him every time. The tension coiled low and deep in his belly, every thrust tightening it more. Crona thrust back as best she could, hands bruising his shoulders and nails digging into his back. The heat between them was building, and soon Kid could hardly keep his pace. Crona’s moans and breathy gasps picked up in volume, until she was basically shouting his name.  

“C-Crona. I”m going to come. O-open your eyes please, I want to watch you,” he begged. She opened her eyes, the bright blue being swallowed by her black pupils. He gasped, his pace quickening, and watched her mouth fall open as she started to tighten around him.

“Kid!” Her entire body convulsed around his cock, thighs shaking and it was too much. He fell right over the edge, pounding into her as his climax overwhelmed him.

“God, Crona!” He shouted and nearly fell onto her, before white light washed over his vision and his mind shut down.

He came down slowly, feeling weak and boneless. With some effort her rolled over, making sure not to crush her. Crona whimpered when he slipped from her, thighs clenching together still sensitive. When Kid could breathe again he pulled the condom off, knotting it and dropping it to the wastepaper basket next to the bed. Crona was still relaxed against the bed when he pulled her to his chest. She was still trying to catch her breath, and squeaked when he wrapped his arms around her. Their heartbeats slowed and gradually Kid could feel exhaustion overtake him.

Crona nuzzled closer and hummed in content. The last thing he heard before sleep claimed him was the whisper of “I love you.”  

~x~x~

For a long moment the only thing Kid was aware of was the softness and warmth of another person curled with him. He blearily opened his eyes to the dim light.

Crona was still sleeping, naked form covered by her comforter. Her hair was a mess and her nose was buried in his shoulder. Kid stared at her, feeling warmth build from his toes to head. He smiled slightly as he stroked a hand over her wild hair, and kissed her forehead. She sighed against him, relaxing even further into his embrace.

Kid turned a little and caught sight of the alarm clock. It was only three am and Kid frowned a little.

There wasn’t enough time. Not for all the things he wanted to do with her. Go walk in the snow, cook breakfast together, watch her come out of shower wet and warm. He wanted to give her christmas presents and introduce her Liz and Patti, and someday to his father. He wanted to see her ecstatic, and sick and angry. Kid wanted her every part, and to be engraved into her life, and be engraved in her’s as well.

There wasn’t enough time.

Was this all he would get? One astounding night with her before they both had to go back and pretend it never happened? Kid looked down at her sleeping face, perfect in the dim light. He brushed a stray bang out of her face. Crona wrinkled her nose cutely before relaxing.

“Stay with me.” He whispered. “Please. I need you to stay with me.”

“Okay.”

Kid jerked in shock. Crona’s eyes were still closed but she pressed in even closer, tangling their legs into a mess of limbs.

“I’ll stay, Kid.”

“Crona?”

She sighed and finally opened her eyes.

“I thought I would be able to handle only having you for a day, but after this? I can’t imagine letting you go again, letting you walk away from me. We’ll make our plans and get away from this place, from everyone here.” Her electric blue eyes were deep and sincere. “Please, say you’ll stay with me Kid?”

Crona’s eyes had always had power over him and now more than ever. Kid pressed the softest kiss he could manage to her lips.

“Yes. Until the stars die and the sun melts into the ocean Crona. I love you.”

She smiled and closed her eyes again.

“Thank you. I love you too.”

-FIN

(Happy 18th Dani! Make it an amazing year, sweetheart!)   


End file.
